


Pestis

by Lostflamefox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, I'm Sorry, Mage Reader, Mages, Plague, Plague Mages, Prologue Included, Reader is a mage, Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostflamefox/pseuds/Lostflamefox
Summary: The world has changed since olden times, morphed into something new. Nothing is as it had been before. Mage laws have changed, humans had become more sophisticated, and the monster’s kind souls have been tainted by countless years spent dwelling in the pits of the Underground. A newfound tension has formed between them. Old allies embrace and enemies from ancient times are preparing weapons of war that hopefully will never be used.The future is uncertain, but that is what makes it interesting.





	Pestis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479695) by [earthvibes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthvibes/pseuds/earthvibes). 



A long time ago, three races all claimed rule to the Earth. Humans, who held no magical abilities of their own but did wield determination and physical might. Monsters, who were powerful casters of magic and filled with hope. Mages, who were between the two, bodies of humans with determination but also with magic on par with the strongest of monsters. They waged constant war, grappling for the title of the one true rulers of the Earth.

 

Humans were often brutal warlords and cunning dictators, sly kings and stoic conquerors. In their strong, determination-filled souls rested a deep desire and greed for the Earth. They turned harmless materials into deadly weapons, declaring wars and fighting battles amongst themselves but also others, massacring monsters and executing mages. No living thing was safe from their wrath, beast or human, monster or mage.

 

Monsters were often kind-hearted individuals who wanted nothing but peace. They despised war but took part when forced to, proving to be deadly on the battlefield. Their souls were filled with hope and their kindness, sealing their body together with magic. They saw what the humans did to the land when they took it and were horrified, deciding among themselves that they couldn’t ignore what they were doing any longer.

 

Mages varied vastly between the different types. Some could be grouped together into main sections, though others were too uncommon or unlike others that they were separated from the others. They could range from war-waging brutes like the humans to pacifist kind-hearted souls like the monsters. They often fought each other over their elements. Fire mages against water mages, plague mages against nature mages, shadow mages against light mages. The clashes were endless and bloody, no winners in the madness, but they fought nonetheless. They didn’t fight much with humans or monsters, only when they were dragged into skirmishes or targeted.

 

Then all of the humans gathered their soldiers and weapons and declared war on the monsters as a whole. They offered all of the mage tribes immunity if they agreed to ally with them against the monsters, except for the plague mages. The mages were quick to agree, and allied altogether for the first and last time in history. The plague mages allied with the monsters, agreeing to help them with the war and to spare their troops of the plagues ravaging the world at the time. And so the battle begun.

 

The battle ended in a victory for the humans and the majority of the mages.

 

Seven mages gathered together to cast the most powerful sealing spell imaginable. They came from a majority of tribes. One water, from the Rapids tribes. One Fire, from the Wildfire tribes. One earth, from the Stone tribes. One air, from the Gale tribes. One shadow mage. One light mage. Finally, one weather mage. Together they sealed monsters under Mt. Ebott, trapping them underground in a series of caves for hopefully what would be all of eternity. Their one act of mercy was allowing them to live, and providing them with plants and animals and habitable climates so they could continue to do so.

 

The once great and powerful plague tribes were slaughtered until their numbers were so few that they could hardly form a single tribe with the members. Their great weapons, the Azokylls, a subspecies of plague mage that was far more powerful than the average, were all executed and new laws were decreed that banned them from fighting in wars from then on. The few remaining mages were released to slowly replenish their numbers over time, giving them the mercy of continuing to exist, though with very few members in hopes that no more Azokylls would be born to them.

 

The other mage tribes, which had been granted immunity, were then given similar though weaker treatment by the humans. They went back on their oaths and cut down their strongest members, letting very few of the skilled live. They left the mages no chance of successfully rebelling against the humans then went back to how it was, warring against other humans, though they left the mages mostly alone.

 

And so, years upon years later, the seal has finally been broken... The world has changed since those times, morphed into something new. Nothing is as it had been before. Mage laws have changed, humans had become more sophisticated, and the monster’s kind souls have been tainted by countless years spent dwelling in the pits of the Underground. A newfound tension has formed between them. Old allies embrace and enemies from ancient times are preparing weapons of war that hopefully will never be used.

 

The future is uncertain, but that is what makes it interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for tossing out my previous mage reader fics, I'm determined to make this one stick. I'm sorry to earthvibes for my multiple attempts at being i n s p i r e d by your absolutely fucking magnificent idea that ended up so horribly. This one should be better. Last attempt. This one is a more honed version of the last. Still inspired by your fic, maybe a little more so this time. Hope you guys are as excited as I am. (AND I'M SO SORRY FOR KICKSTARTING ANOTHER FIC I CAN'T HELP MYSELF THEY KEEP YEETING OUT OF MY BRAIN AND STICKING AAAAAAAAAH)


End file.
